The invention is directed to a method and a device for displaying sewing processes.
Modern sewing machines and embroidering machines generally comprise a monitor. This may be used for displaying information and (in case of touch screens) for operating or controlling the sewing machine. In particular, it is known to display small images and/or icons of embroidery patterns to be selected on touch-sensitive screens.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,817 a sewing machine with a connectable control device is known. It comprises a personal computer as a control device, having a monitor and input devices for a menu controlled adjustment of various parameters, among other things, for example embroidery patterns may be selected, and for controlling the sewing machine. When the control device does not recognize a connected sewing machine the simulation mode is activated. Here, pseudo signals are created, which are equivalent to the signals created by a sewing machine during the sewing process.
In prior art, the complete stitching and embroidery patterns are each displayed on the monitor. In particular for more complex patterns the individual stitching sites and the sequence of the needle stitches in the sewing material and/or the development process of stitching and embroidery patterns displayed on the monitor are hardly discernible or not at all. Furthermore, such conventional representations do not reflect the actual conditions, because neither color nor structure of the sewing material, nor the colors of the needle thread and the bottom thread are considered.